


Barry's Room

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The special room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Barry Allen's room





	

Barry's room. The place down the hall,near the left. The one with clothes on the floor and pizza boxes littered across the floor. The place with the stench of old socks yet a nice mix of Barry’s vanilla scented aroma every time he enters. The place where Barry said he would crash for a little while and stayed for 5 years after college. The place where Barry has cried,laughed and loved. The place where him and Iris did some naughty things before moving into their own place. The place where Barry was grounded for drinking Joe’s beer or for cursing in front of his teacher. The place where Barry had begged Joe to believe him that the man in yellow killed his mom. Barry's room.


End file.
